yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daboku Kiyoko
Daboku is an OC owned by the user Kornii (formerly known as YangireChibi). Please ask Kornii for permission before using this OC. Appearance Daboku has a lanky build, She wears her hair long, extremely messy hair and slightly styled so that some of it rests on her right shoulder while most of it is either mixed between waves and curls in the back or is very straggled across her right eye. Daboku's hair is dyed to the bruise-like occult color but she was born with it brown, and she wears the occult club choker and bruise-colored stockings that go to the top of her knees. She wears whatever uniform the player chooses. Backstory Daboku's father was one of the best fathers, but he was also a great worker and he had to go on a business trip for the whole year when Daboku was two. In this time frame, Her mother began to cheat, and had gotten pregnant. Daboku's mom told two-year-old Daboku that if she told her father when he got back, that she would beat Daboku until she needed to go to the ER Daboku's mother already had abused her pretty harshly, though.. Daboku's parents divorced in 2011 because her father had came home from work on his lunch break and caught his wife cheating. Daboku was then was left to live with her dad. In 2014 her father died in a car accident on his way to pick her up from school. Since then, she's lived by herself in her dad's house, constantly feeling paranoid and broken. Relationships Oka Ruto - She is on good terms with Oka, but she's recently started to develop a crush on her. She joined Oka's club her first year at Akademi. Shin Higaku - She has no specific opinion on Shin. Supana Churu - She thinks Supana is a nice person, but that's all. Chojo Tekina - She had feelings for him once but never confessed and no longer has feelings for him. Kokuma Jutsu - She feels bad for Kokuma and is very friendly to her. Daku Atsu - She thinks Daku has a crush on Chojo. Mr. Kiyoko - She misses her father deeply, as he was a great father. Mrs. Kazoku - She despises her mother for cheating on her father and abusing her. Add your OCs relationships with Daboku here! Task Daboku's task is to make sure Oka is okay. To complete this task you must follow Oka home for 3 hours after school is over. "Hey... I'm sorry if this is weird but.... Could you...follow..Oka Ruto.. home for a while... Just to see if she's okay!" Daboku asking you to do her task "Oh.. okay.. But please don't tell anyone...!" Declining her task "R..Really? Thank you so much....!" Accepting her task "Oh.. She is...? That's great news! Thank you for making sure for me!" Finishing her task Gameplay Mechanics If she was in the game, she'd be the target for bullying if no other student has been gossiped about. She'd usually spend her time studying the skull in the occult club room. She'd also act in a very similar manner to Oka, due to her trauma of being abused. Trivia * Daboku's name is supposed to mean "Bruised innocent child". * Daboku's old portrait was made by Osenaria, Osenaria deserves credit! Gallery Daboku.png |Her 1st portrait (made by Osenaria) KiyokoFamilyPortrait.png|A photo of the Kiyoko family a month before the divorce. DabokuKiyokoKisekae.png|Her old appearance (When Kornii first started making kisekae pics) DabokuKiyoko_Updated.png|Her full body current appearance. DabokuCloseUp.png|A close up of her current appearance. Category:OCs Category:KorniiJoke's OCs Category:Females Category:Shy Category:Students Category:Occult Club